


The Sincerest Form

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Severus has other views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sincerest Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> Written for Teddyradiator at HP_halloween on LJ. 
> 
> Many thanks to my betas: Delphipsmith and Toblass - you ladies are awesome!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

“This is ridiculous.”

Hermione laughed lightly. “No, it’s not, Severus. In a way, it’s an honour.” She shuddered for a moment, unnerved by all the wax figures slowly moving about the wizarding exhibit that happened to open on Halloween. “Albeit, a morbid one.” 

Severus pointed to a figure with its arms stretched wide, inducing the cloak it wore to spread like bat’s wings. “If that atrocity is supposed to represent me, I want it disintegrated!”

She tilted her head to study his replica. “Hmm, they _did_ get the nose wrong. It’s not crooked.”

He looked at her, nonplussed, but his gaze soon shifted over her shoulder and a sly smirk curled his lips. “They have you lounging in the arms of the ginger inbred.”

Shocked, Hermione turned to see that yes, her replica was wrapped in the Ron figure’s embrace. Withdrawing her wand, she cast a surreptitious spell that sent her figure strolling over towards Snape’s. “There. That’s better.”

Severus arched a brow and cast a spell of his own, smiling deviously as the Ron wax figure began to melt, its pitiful cries of ‘I’m melting, I’m melting,’ caused no end of delight for Severus. 

“No. Now, it’s infinitely better.”


End file.
